There is a known server storage system including a server and a storage. There is a need to aggregate a plurality of application programs (APPs) in the server storage system. It is desirable to logically divide resources of the server storage system and execute the plurality of different APPs by using the logically divided different resources so that the performance of any of the APPs does not influence the performance of any of the other APPs. According to Patent Literature 1, resources of a server and a storage system can be logically divided by exclusive allocation of the resources to a plurality of APPs.